Road stripers are presently available in only two broad categories:
(i) relatively small pedestrian machines, and PA1 (ii) large ride-on machines capable of road striping at relatively high speeds.
Pedestrian machines are generally used for small striping jobs, such as repair striping over short distances or at intersections, and the striping of relatively compact areas such as municipal car parks and the like. The use of large striping machines is confined, because of their size, high-capital cost and speed of operation, to highway and long street striping jobs. In each category of striper, it is usual for more than one operator to be involved in the use of the machine. Pedestrian machines often require man handling in different areas since their maneuverability is not particularly efficient, even though such machines are designed to be controlled by a pedestrian operator. Larger striping machines may require three or more operators and are of course not suited, economically or practically, to the striping of compact areas or to repair striping.